A visit
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Something a little spooky just in time for halloween and dia de los muertos.


**A little phantasmal encounter just in time for all hallows eve. **

Sokka pursed his mouth as he watched Suki sleep. It was dark all around him and the night was very quiet. His mind was trying to wrap around the reason that he was awake. In actuality he knew very well why he was awake, he just didn't want to accept it. The red headed girl's chest rose and fell in that rhythmic deep sleep breathing. Sokka shifted again and tilted his head to the side. What attracted him to her? What was it really? Was it her lavender eyes or her bright head of hair? Was it the fact that she could kick his ass without even trying? Maybe that boisterous way her face lit up when they were making love. He shook his head casting the thoughts from his mind. There were dangerous curves on that thought path and he didn't need that kind of distraction at the moment.

Why had she come to him? Why did she wait so long and let him get in so deep before she came to him? All he had to do was close his eyes and those enticing blue eyes would be looking back at him. She had given up her life in order to save her people, but that didn't mean that she couldn't regret it.

Sokka stood up pulling his coat on over his bare shoulders. With a simple glance back at the sleeping woman he left the tent. His hand found his eyes as he walked away from the camp. He could not, and would not do what she was asking him to do. He stopped and out of frustration shoved his hands into his pockets. His blue eyes turned to the sky as the stars twinkled high above him. The sky was entirely clear, but that chill in the wind was unmistakable. He shivered, though he wasn't entirely sure it was from the cold or the horrible idea that had been set in his mind.

He slowly forced his legs forward in almost a futile attempt to escape his own thoughts. The cold air burned his chest as he pressed forward the camp disappearing behind him.

"_I thought you loved me…" _His ears perked but he ignored the satiny voice that lingered on the wind. He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head as he forced himself to walk on.

"_You were everything to me…"_ He felt his stomach knot as the sensation of someone touching his shoulder fell over him. His nerves were on end as he once again forced his frozen legs forward. Chills ran over him as his mind tried to rationalize. Just as he was on the verge of verbally arguing with himself, he once again froze in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat or two as the fog rolled in visibly thicker than any head had ever seen.

Sokka clamped his eyes shut, fighting back the familiar tendrils of comfort that were slinking through him. Fear curled his stomach as he turned away from the thick fog. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Panic shot through is body paralyzing his feet to the ground as he stood face to face with a woman whose beauty wasn't lost in death. Awe struck, he stared into those blue pools that he had thought he had forgotten. Flawless skin and luminescent hair were only intensified by the mists of the dead.

With a shaking hand he rubbed his eyes, but before he could open them back, a cold yet soft hand touched his arm.

"_Sokka…look at me."_ He shook his head and held his eyes closed.

"No. You aren't real."

"_I am very real, my love."_

"No. You're not Yue….you are a figment of an exhausted imagination." He said opening his eyes expecting to see nothing where the spirit had been, but still she looked at him. He took in a breath as her hands came up to cup his face. A shiver rolled over him as his fear lessened by the moment. The velvety feel of her hands sent memories into his mind that he would have preferred to forget. A chill took him as her ghostly hand moved down to his chest.

"_Love me, Sokka. That's all I ask"_A gasp pulled violently from his mouth as her hand moved through his flesh. His eyes took on an intense glare, as he felt her icy fingers wrap around his heart.

"I do, but you have left this world. I love Suki." He felt himself growl as she sent pangs of pain through his chest as her grip tightened.

"_Do then, what I asked. You could have her body and my soul. Both of us." _Sokka closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't do that, Yue. I will not kill Suki so that you can have her body." He took another deep breath as the pain in his chest intensified.

"_Then you do not love me."_ He opened his eyes and looked at her as a realization hit him. His face dropped into a stoic glare as he shook his head.

"No. You don't love me to ask me do to something like that." He watched as the apparitions eyes faltered. He frowned deeper as he felt the grip hesitate around his heart. "Come to think of it, Yue would never ask me to do such a thing." Sokka's eyes widened as the spirit's face began to crack. He threw himself backwards, tearing free of the spirits grip. He stared with wide eyes at the apparition.

"You aren't Yue." He watched as the beautiful face crumbled away revealing nothing but a parasitic demon.

"_Have it your way mortal." _The last hint of Yue's soothing voice disappeared into a growling hiss. He had never seen a demon, but he knew one as he behold it. Without having the hold on Sokka it had no bearing to stay in the mortal world. With a promise of death the demon dissolved back into the mists and disappeared just as it had appeared.

Sokka shuddered and let out a breath. He started his trek back to his tent, hoping that the dreams of Yue would leave him. He cherished her memory, but to be haunted by her was more then he could bear. He stood and looked over his shoulder and stopped as a figure stood in smoky silhouette. The spirit smiled and nodded her head.

"_Well done, my love"_


End file.
